1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication receivers, and more specifically, to a system and method for reducing dynamic range using fast predictive automatic gain control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic gain control (AGC) circuits are typically designed to compensate for the slow fading or log-normal shadowing of a received signal. Due to fast fading, such as Rayleigh fading and the like, the accuracy of the analog to digital converter (ADC) in the conventional receiver had to be relatively high to compensate for increased dynamic range. As an example, up to 5 additional bits of precision were needed to compensate for up to 30 decibels (dB) of dynamic range. Each additional bit of the ADC, however, increased power consumption of the conventional radio by a factor of approximately four. It is desired to reduce power consumption of wireless communication devices.